Dumb Love
by kumikoverdose
Summary: [SEOHAN/LUSEO] and [YONGSEO] [LUMIN/XIUHAN] GS!Minseok ok. ini cheesy banget.. baca aja kalau mau lihat keanehan fujoshi miko gegara seohan shipper - - gue tetep lumin shipper kok. kristao sama hunkai. no summary. maaf. review please?


Dumb Love

Writed by Miko

"Oppa. Naddo joahe." Luhan membeku ketika mendengar suara lembut Seohyun membalas pernyataan cintanya. Walau gadis bermata kucing itu hanya menyukainya. Paling tidak, ia masih mempunyai harapan membuat gadis itu mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Seohyun. Hanya Seo Joohyun.

"Seo-seohyunnie..." Luhan memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut. Membuat gadis berpipi tembem itu merona. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo kencan denganku. Aku ingin kita bersenang-senang sebelum aku keluar dari sekolah ini." Ajak Luhan dengan senyuman yang terus terkembang. Seohyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Kajja." Gumam Luhan dan menggandeng tangan Seohyun. Membawa gadis berpipi tembam itu keluar dari atap gedung sekolah dan pergi ke taman.

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana, Seohyunnie?" Luhan bertanya sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Sejak pertama bertemu, Luhan memang sudah jatuh hati kepada juniornya yang ini di sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Menurutnya, Seohyun adalah gadis idealnya. Gadis yang diinginkannya untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

"Aku ingin ke Toko Buku, oppa." Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan mewujudkannya. Ia terlalu terobsesi dengan suara manis Seohyun.

Kini mereka berada di toko buku yang Seohyun inginkan. Beberapa buku mereka beli. Selain buku pelajaran dan juga novel. Luhan suka membaca. Tapi ia lebih suka musik dan menari.

Setelah berkeliling di toko buku, mereka pergi ke cafe. Memesan beberapa minicake dan ice cream. Seohyun suka makanan manis. Tapi ia lebih suka buah. Makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan, selalu ada hubungannya dengan buah. Ia suka menjaga tubuhnya untuk menjadi lebih sehat lagi dan lagi. Luhan selalu mengaguminya. Seohyun itu memang memiliki wajah bulat dan tembam pipinya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu gemuk pada gadis seusianya.

"Oppa, bicara soal pembicaraanmu tadi siang. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Seohyun membuka pembicaraan dengan nada malu-malu. Luhan hanya berdehem.

"Aku-aku... aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Ujar Seohyun dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh malu mengatakan hal tersebut kepada senior tampan dan populer di sekolahnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata seniornya itu menyukainya terlebih dahulu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum bahagia menanggapinya. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya dan memandang Seohyun yang tengah malu-malu kucing di depannya. Benar-benar lucu dan cantik.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku _gege_ mulai sekarang. Karena sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Arraseo?" Ujar Luhan pelan. Seohyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Saranghae Seohyun-ah!" Wajah Seohyun memerah ketika Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ini adalah hari bahagia Luhan maupun Seohyun. Mereka menghabiskan waktu itu dengan baik. Berfoto-foto di photobox dan membeli barang yang sama. Seperti gelang couple. Luhan hanya memberinya gelang. Terlalu mainstream untuk memberinya cincin. Tapi Luhan berjanji, suatu saat ia akan memberi Seohyun cincin.

"Naddo, gege."

.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar telah menyesal tidak bertanya kepada Seohyun akan kuliah dimana dan memilih universitas yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia hanya bisa memantau Seohyun dari kejauhan. Dengan hati yang miris tentu saja.

Hari ini, ia melihat kekasihnya itu sedang jalan berdua bersama seorang pria tampan –tentu saja Luhan tak kalah tampan dengan pria itu– dan tinggi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea. Ia merasa kenal dengan orang asing itu.

Luhan menyelinap di dekat mereka untuk menguping apa yang mereka katakan. Karena mereka terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

"Ne, Yifan-ge. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu untuk mengajakku pergi ke toko buku. Arraseo?" Ujar Seohyun dan mengancam pria tampan dan tinggi yang dipanggilnya Yifan tadi. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan siap-siap seperti akan memukul pria tampan itu kalau tidak menepati janjinya.

"Ne, Seohyunnie. Tentu saja aku akan menepatinya." Jawab Yifan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut brown Seohyun.

"Aigoo. Ge! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku." Marah Seohyun. Yifan hanya tertawa dan merangkul leher Seohyun.

"Saranghae, Seo!"

Oh. Luhan benci melihatnya. Ia menyesal telah menguping tadi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Seohyun-nya telah berselingkuh di belakangnya. Jadi, apakah gadis berumur 20 tahun bisa berbuat seenaknya? Luhan akan mengabaikan Seohyun selama seminggu. Semoga ia bisa.

.

.

.

.

Seohyun menitikkan air matanya ketika melihat sikap Luhan yang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ia sangat menyukai sikap kekasihnya itu yang posesif. Tapi kini, pria itu kini mengabaikannya karena cemburu melihat Seohyun bersama orang lain.

"Gege..." Panggil Seohyun lirih. Luhan hanya meliriknya sebentar. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seohyun.

"Ka-kalau gege tidak mencintaiku lagi, lebih baik jangan gantung hubungan kita ge. Aku-hiks... aku tidak mau kau mengabaikanku. Hiks..." Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Walau di dalam hati kecilnya. Ia sangat ingin memeluk kekasihnya yang lucu dan cantik itu.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Ucap Seohyun mutlak. Luhan melebarkan kedua matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Seohyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seobaby. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau berselingkuh dengan pria bernama Yifan itu. Iya. Memang sejak awal kau hanya menyukaiku saja. Tidak mencintaiku, tapi katakan alasannya kau berselingkuh sebelum hubungan ini berakhir. Apakah aku tidak baik untukmu?" Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Ia tersenyum senang walau air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"Aku juga mencintaimu ge. Yifan-ge itu adalah sepupuku dari Cina. Dia sering mengatakan _Saranghae_ padaku karena aku memang seperti adiknya sendiri. Satu minggu yang lalu, ia memintaku untuk membuatkan kencan buta dengan Zitao. Gadis manis bermata Panda yang dari Cina di universitasmu ge. Kau adalah yang terbaik untukku. Wo ai ni." Luhan terkejut dengan jawaban yang Seohyun berikan. Itu terlalu lengkap untuk pertanyaannya yang singkat dan tidak terlalu menjurus ke sana.

"Aku belajar bahasa Cina dari Yifan-ge. Agar aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu ge." Seohyun kembali tersenyum. Ah. Alangkah cantiknya senyuman Seohyun yang selalu membuat Luhan jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Wo-wo ye ai ni, Seobaby."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae, ge. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Umma menyayangiku, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku juga ingin membuat Umma bahagia." Ujar Seohyun dengan wajah sedihnya. Luhan hanya mendesah keras dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa kau juga tidak ingin membuatku bahagia, Seo? Aku begitu mencintaimu. Seo..."

"Ge! Maaf karena aku harus mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan juga Umma. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat kalian bersedih. A-akan kupastikan gege bahagia bersama orang lain selain aku. Aku-hmmp", belum sempat Seohyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan menarik tengkuknya dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Menciumnya penuh dengan cinta dan emosional.

Ia membuat tangan Seohyun berada di lehernya. Dan kedua tangannya berada di pinggang Seohyun. Bibir mereka saling melumat bibir sang kekasih masing-masing. Saling berbagi perasaan cinta satu sama lain. Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa bibir Seohyun yang seperti buah apel itu. Buah itu telah menjadi candunya selama ia mencium bibir Seohyun.

Tiga menit dalam posisi seperti itu, Seohyun mendorong dada Luhan dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia memandang Luhan intens. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu ge. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu selamanya." Ujar Seohyun lembut. Luhan mendekapnya erat. Pelukannya sangat posesif seperti biasanya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Seohyun untuk bahagia bersama orang lain. Tapi apa daya, takdir berkata lain. Ia menangis. Seorang Luhan menangis di bahu Seohyun karena ia ditinggal oleh kekasih dan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia bersamanya, Seo. Jika pria itu tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan selalu siap untuk menerimamu dipelukanku lagi Seo Joohyun." Ujar Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Seohyun yang membalas pelukannya hanya mengangguk pelan. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan punggungnya untuk sedikit menenangkan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku berjanji akan bahagia bersamanya, Luhan ge. Aku berjanji. Jangan menangis untuk seorang gadis lagi. Itu bukan tipikal seorang Luhan." Kata Seohyun diiringi sebuah kekehan kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Seo Joohyun. Kekasih –mantan kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dan berseri-seri. Senyuman khas lembut milik gadis itu masih mampu menjeratnya. Tapi ia menahannya sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi, gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang mungkin cukup sempurna untuk membuat Seohyun bahagia.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri ketika melihat adegan ciuman usai pemberkatan itu. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Hanya ia yang tidak bisa bahagia secara tulus di tengah-tengah saksi pernikahan dua sejoli yang terlihat sangat serasi itu. Luhan juga berpikir seperti itu, namun baginya ia lebih pantas bersanding di sebelah Seo Joohyun dan menjadikan gadis itu bermarga Lu Joohyun.

Puk.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia melongo ke arah gadis manis berpipi dan bermata bulat tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Luhan hampir tertawa karena gadis itu tersenyum terlalu lebar. Sampai gusinya terlihat. Sangat lucu.

"Jangan bersedih di hari bahagia ini, tuan." Ujar gadis itu. Luhan membeku ketika mendengar suaranya yang sangat lembut itu. Sama persis seperti Seohyun. Namun bedanya, gadis ini lebih dewasa. Padahal gadis ini terlihat sangat muda. Mungkin anak SMU yang dewasa belum pada waktunya. Haha. Luhan tertawa membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak bersedih. Aku hanya tidak terlalu bahagia." Jawab Luhan dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tepat Seohyun akan melempar buket bunganya kepada para tamu.

"Ingin mendapatkan buket bunga? Kudengar, kalau kita mendapatkan buket bunganya, kita bisa menikah tak lama lagi loh. Apa kau percaya?" Gadis di sebelahnya ini sangat cerewet. Apa anak muda jaman sekarang tidak memiliki sopan santun?

"Benarkah begitu? Baiklah. Aku akan mendapatkannya." Ujar Luhan dan ikut berbaris di belakang para tamu. Semoga ia bisa mendapatkan buket bunganya dan bisa move on dari Seohyun.

Semuanya tegang dan sangat antusias. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memarahinya karena mendorong-dorong orang yang mendesaknya.

Hap.

Seseorang menangkapnya dengan mudah. Semuanya tercengang. Yang mendapatkan buket bunga itu adalah gadis yang tadi mengajak Luhan bicara. Bukan. Bukan karena gadis itu terlihat sangat memukau. Melainkan, gadis itu terlihat sangat lucu. Tinggi badannya tidak setinggi Seohyun. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai rapi dan wajah mudanya. Hell no! Gadis itu masih SMU dan mendapatkan buket bunga? Akankah gadis itu akan menikah dengan cepat?

Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan menundukkan kepalanya pelan kepada Seohyun yang melambai dan tersenyum. Setelahnya, ia menghampiri Luhan dan memberikan buket bunga itu.

"Ini untukmu. Bukankah kau tadi sangat menginginkannya? Aku menangkapnya untukmu." Luhan menerimanya dengan wajah yang super bingung. Yang jelas saja. Gadis itu benar-benar lucu dan aneh. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan memperkenalkan namanya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Kim Minseok. Aku adalah teman seangkatan Jung Yonghwa. Suami dari Seo –Jung Joohyun." Luhan terdiam.

Eh? Teman seangkatan Yonghwa? Suami Seohyun? Itu artinya gadis manis di depannya ini berumur dua tahun lebih tua darinya? Yang benar saja. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat muda?

Minseok tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Luhan sebelum pergi. Ia juga berucap "senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

"Eh?"

**FIN**

Date: September 2th, 2014

Time: 15:14 WIB


End file.
